Kindred History
Kindred History to conflicting source books---- IN THE BEGINNING. THE ONE, THE THREE, AND THE TWELVE TO LEGENDS God created Lilith to be Adam's first wife. She was pregnant when banished from Eden and gave birth to four creatures. Adam asked for a second wife and was given Eve. God said to Caine and Abel, "Bring me an offering suitable to me." Caine brought fruits of the Harvest but Abel brought a calf and slaughtered it. Caine saw God was pleased by the blood offering and immediately slew Abel. God approved even more and sent Caine out into the wilderness looking for the answers God sought. This is thought to be approximately 8000 BC. THE CONFLICTING CLAN LEGENDS OF THE FALL OF THE FIRST CITY The Bible says Adam was thrown out of Eden, this date is considered to be around 6000 years ago, 4000 BC. His son Cain killed Abel and received the Curse before Seth was born. Seth was born when Adam was 130 years old, thus placing the Curse on Caine between 4000BC and 3870BC. The Book of Nod says that for many years Caine wandered alone in the land of Nod, East of Eden. Eventually he came across other people who worshipped him for his power and made him King of their city, Enoch/Uniech/Enkil. This became the First City. Caine decided he wanted company. It is generally believed that Caine created three Childer, Zillah the beautiful, Jrad or Irad the strong and Enoch Lamech or En'esh who made progeny of their own. Absimiliard Nosferatu, Arikel Toreadors, Ashur/Lucien/Cappadocius Cappadocians, Ennoia Gangrel, Haquim/Assam Assamites, Lasombra Lasombra, Malkav Malkavians, Ravnos Ravnos, Saulot Salubri, Set/Setekh Settites, Troile Brujah, Tzimisces Tzimisce and Veddartha Ventrue. This is generally placed at 6000 years ago, 4000 BC. The Assamites say that Caine came to En'esh and took the King and Queen into his service. That they were the first and that Haqim, their general, freed them in death, and was nearly destroyed by Caine before the Progenitor departed. They say he was carried into hiding by his men and given the remaining blood from the King and Queen, and became a vampire in this manner. They say that it is only after leaving En'esh that Caine created the Three. - The Book of Nod says the great flood placed around 4000 BC, or alternately at around 1656 BC by overlapping the ages given for births & deaths as listed in Chapter 5 of Genesis wiped out the First City and that Caine wandered off alone again in remorse. The Three then rebuilt the First City with their thirteen Childer and were destroyed by them. The third Generation Thirteen built another city Second City, theorized to be Babylon or one forgotten and buried in Egypt, and ruled behind the scenes for 2300 years. The Second City was destroyed by a Kine uprising that scattered the Kindred far and wide. The Third Generation retired to seclusion and their children set out to carve empires for themselves. - The Gangrel say one of Lilith and Adam's four children was Ennoia. She was raised by the wolves and became the mother of the Lupine race. Ennoia traveled and came to Enoch, the First City, where she had many affairs. The children of these became the gypsies. She continued to wander and eventually returned to Enoch with a Kindred who made her one as well. From her are descended the Gangrel. - The Ventrue say Enoch created Veddartha Ventrue on Caine's orders to serve as advisor and constant companion to Caine. They say Caine foresaw the fall of the First City and told Ventrue. Ventrue began hiding artifacts of great power to use in the future. Brujah, Set, Nosferatu and Tzimisce came to ask Ventrue why but were unhappy with his answer. - Nosferatu say Absimiliard Nosferatu was created when a female Childe of Caine Zillah? was impressed by his hunting and noticed his great beauty. In her hurry to Embrace him she wounded his face. Nosferatu the Beautiful became obsessed with revenging his Sire for the scar he now wore because of her, and around 2300 BC after beating himself up one day told Caine that he had been attacked by Lupines. Caine set out to destroy the Lupines and while he was away, Nosferatu gathered the Twelve and told them the Three intended to murder them all and drink of them. The Twelve returned to the city and attacked the Three. Nosferatu drank of his Sire until she died. Caine returned in time to see his crime and Cursed him and his Get to wear the Beast on their faces. All of Nosferatu's Childer but one were Blood Bound to him and received the Curse fulfold. These became the monstrous Nictuku and they hunt the children of the lone Nosferatu hoping to end the Curse. Nosferatu went into Torpor after his crime. The Nosferatu say after the Flood destroyed the First City, Caine left to wander the world and was never seen again. - Most Brujah clan scholars say that Brujah provoked the attack on the Second Generation, but some scholars say this is revisionist history and that he is being used as a scapegoat. - Arikel's Sire was leader of a cabal of Third generation vampires who slew their Sires. Arikel is the founder of the Toreadors. She was created with her twin, Malkav, for her artistic ability. - Malkav and his coterie fled the fall and went east, causing massive discord by his very presence there. Malkav went to ground and remains there in torpor under the ground still causing dissension. - There are rumors that Arikel, Veddartha and Absimiliard and a fourth Antediluvian rest in Torpor in Enoch still, guarded by the Black Hand. The names Loz, Arikel, Al-Marhi, Nergal and Ventru are said to be carved on the doors. THE FALL OF THE SECOND CITY 3000 BC- Modern Brujah believe Troile, a follower of Brujah, slew him through Diablorie and this caused the infighting of the Second City. Some scholars say that the Fourth generation prodded each other into challenging their sires. The elders believe Troile fled the Second City to avoid the strict rules placed of the Fourth generation by the Third, or in fear of his life after he killed his Sire by Diablorie. Arikel and her twin were not particularly oppressed. Their sire granted them great leeway. 7000 BC- According to the Settites, Set and Osiris are born. The brothers fought any egyptian mythology and Set went into Assyria using the name Sutekh. He was Embraced and taken to the Second City. He was away seeking knowledge when the Third Generation rose up, but swore revenge. Osiris, now also a Kindred, and he fought, with Osiris and the mage Isis being destroyed.Set 2200 BC- The Gangrel Antediluvian returned to Ur in Sumer and built a ziggurat to the moon's glory. Eventually the city was assaulted by Settites and the Antedilvian disappeared. ANCIENT WORLD Cainites tend to live alone or with their broods, each lord of their own city. This way of life ends with the Age of Princes. Toreadors are prominent in ancient Crete, Mesopotamia and other lands, but mostly Greece. The Tal'mahe'Ra cult contacts vampires hoping to learn the secrets of death. Around 500 BC the vampires take over the cult and spread outwards.A fourth generation Tzimisce named Andeleon brings Souleaters from the Deep Umbra. The Nagaraja bloodline is created from Euthanatos mages and Tal'mahe'Ra blood. The Tal'mahe'Ra's first Revenentswere created in Eastern Europe btween 700BC and 300BC. Existence of the Assamites is discovered. The Ventrue attempt to destroy them using pawns but fail. They continue trying for centuries however, using their pawns of the moment, including Rome. By the third century BC, the Ventrue ruled by Camilla control most of Italy. Carthage- Brujah had taken control of Carthage 2 centuries before Nero and flaunted their nature with human sacrifices/feeding. Toreadors joined them there to continue their pursuit of the arts, and other bloodlines came too in a united quest for Golconda. Settites turned Roman attention from Egypt to Carthage.A Gangrel foresaw the destruction of Carthage and tried to enlist help too but was betrayed. Brujahs say that a Toreador traitor provided the Ventrue with needed information. Camilla, leader of the Ventrue of Rome, was assisted first by the Malkavians who controlled Rome with the Ventrue and were then fighting Carthaginian armies in Sicily. Aid was sent to them and war begun. Camilla opened Italy and then Rome to outsiders in return for assistance. The Lasombra first, then the Giovanni Cappadocians. Toreadors were brought into the war with the conquest of Greece, finally providing the strength needed to destroy Carthage. The Toreadors who came to Rome after the sack of Carthage were protected by the Ventrue. The Fourth generation Brujah, Troile, may have died defending his people's city. Brujahs begin to get a reputation as berserkers instead of historians. 30- Rome conquers Egypt. Set has Torpored, and the Settites vowed to destroy Rome. Clan Ventrue experiences problems with so many Kindred now in Rome, attempts to set up an Emperor but the candidate was slain. Several more years of Kindred warfare for control followed. The Emperors became pawns. Camilla, leader of the Roman Ventrue, dies during Nero's fire, possibly at the hands of the Toreadors. The Setites, Malcavians, Lasombra and Toreador make attempts to control Nero, and the Order of Mercury tries to convert him, but Toreadors come to control him by AD. 66. Ventrue replace Nero in AD. 68. Ventrues have Christianity declared the official religion and shift their focus to the church seeing the eventual downfall of the Roman Empire and the growing power of Christianity. The Ventrue split, some staying, some migrating to the eastern empire at Byzantium. Toreadors move to Byzantium for safety as the Roman Empire falls. Some say that a traitorous Toreador provided the Brujah, Tzimisce, Giovanni, Lasombra and Gangrel invaders with information needed to destroy Rome. Toreadors thrive in Byzantium, secretly controlling events, but are opposed by groups of mages controversy. They also offended most other clans with their haughtiness, but still provided Byzantium with its Golden Age. 438- Assamites and Tal'mahe'Ra war. Settites aid the Assamites until 516 when the Assamites learned the Settites had started the conflict. 450- The War of the Betrayers divides the Tal'mahe'Ra into East and West. During the reign of Julian the Apostate three LaSombra experimented with faerie blood and the "blood of Zeernebooch, god of the Teutonic underworld". A 5th generation LaSombra, Marconius volunteered and became the first Kiasyd. MIDDLE AGES Rise of the new social order as cities grow in Kine. Age of Princes begins as the strongest begin claiming Domains p 32 Crusaders from France and Britain into Spain found Kindred children of Al-Gamiz there who had arrived shortly before the Moors. Islamic culture peaks in the 9th century under Toreador influence. Some Toreador return to Europe and establish political footholds, but find the Ventrue and Giovanni control the Church, and the Lasombra and Brujah wield much of the secular power. Despite this, the Toreador became entrenched in Europe, beginning a wave of Humanism, literacy, and education called the Renaissance. AD. 812- Ventrue power peaks with Charlemagne when eastern and western Ventrue reunite. Some acknowledge that the Ventrue controlled the Merovingians, but that Charlemagne and the Carolingians, possessing True Faith, were controlled by no faction but themselves. Kindred continue to fight each other for next 400 years however. The myth of the Vampire comes into its own with Tzimisce lords ruling vast estates, Gangrel roaming the forests, Malcavians wandering from town to town, and Nosferatu flaunting their appearance to frighten people. AD. 848- Tremere, a founder of the ancient Order of Hermes, nearly takes it over through force and deception. Between the 10th and 12th Centuries, Brujah become more powerful in Byzantium, equaling the Toreadors beginning centuries of warfare between them, weakening the city until it is reduced by the Turks in 1453. AD. 1000- The mystical Order of Hermes identifies a disturbance in the raw material of magic, as well as tremblings in the fabric of reality. Scrying shows a coming shift in the magical axis due to the forces of Dominion and Reason. With magic failing, magi made immortal through the use of potions will age and die. Each House of Magi begins searching for a way to stop the inevitable decline. 1010- Schism Wars among the Magi cause dozens of deaths, the destruction of the Druidic House Diedne, and hundreds of mortal dead. Some say the destruction of Diedne was at Tremere's orders to cover his acquisition of powerful magics leading, to his becoming Kindred. 1021- Goratrix, one of the most loyal followers of Tremere, captures a Tzimisce elder and learns many Kindred secrets before killing him. Two of Goratrix' apprentices are Embraced and serious experimentation begins using them. A year later Goratrix imbues Tremere, himself and six unknowing followers with vampiric immortality. The Tzimisce, long time rulers of Eastern Europe as well as old enemies of the Order of Hermes, allied with Gangrel and Nosferatu to raid Tremere Chantries. The Elder Tzimisce started sending their childer in wave after wave against the Tremere. Many Chantries are destroyed and Goratrix, under siege, develops the Gargoyles. With their ghouls, gargoyles, and embraced animals the Tremere kicked the ever lovin crap out of the blood bound unwilling neonates coming after them. This caused resentment amongst the young Tzimisce toward their elders and no few desertions. Eventually the attacks ceased, seeing they could not destroy the upstarts. 1133- Tremere finds Saulot, founder of the Salubri, and destroys him, draining him dry. He begins undergoing long periods of torpor for weeks and months at a time, and eventually years. The Seven organize themselves by geographic areas to end their eternal internal bickering. 1128- Knights of the Temple, shaped by the Tremere sorcerers, attack Alamut, continuing the war with the Diabolist Assamites. 1205- Pope Innocent III instigates the Fourth Crusade. 1215- The Fourth Lateran Council under Innocent III defines medieval Catholiscism and arranged for secular assistance in the maintenance of orthodoxy. 1229- Spurred on by initial successes in the south of France the Fourth Crusade evolves into the Inquisition. It is at first ignored by the Ventrue as it harms mostly humans and mages, with a few Toreador. that the Inquisition was started by one Toreador insulting another abound. Tal'mahe'Ra and Settites also claim responsibility Pope Gregory IX officially founds Society of Leopold in 1231 society is the modern day Inquisition. after the first Kindred is discovered, probably a Brujah. Torture as a safer means of determining the truth is approved in 1252 after Kindred facing Rotscheck Frenzy on their captors. Goratrix of Clan Tremere infiltrates the Church and from lack of subtlety, brings its attention to Kindred and Magi. Inquisitional wars rage throughout the 13th and 14th centuries as clans sell their enemies to the Inquisition. Anarchs, backed by Assamites, are created by the loss of Sire and territory as fleeing Kindred are forced into each others territory, thus causing the Anarch War. Assamites begin leaving Alamut. Gargoyles began to develop free will and attack several of the Tremere Chantries they were ostensibly guarding. 1252- The Inquisition discovers its first Ventrue. Many Neo-nates of all clans die. Assamites and Setites roam the hills while Brujah attack elders in the cities. THE ANARCH WARS c. 1300-1500 AD, I gather. 1331- Bernard Gui, one of the most famous Inquisitors, dies peacefully. In 15 years he heard over 900 cases. 1394- A meeting of clan elders was called, arranged by a Tremere. A Ventrue, advised by a Tremere, proposed the Camarilla but was unsuccessful in implementing it before being slain by Brujah anarchs the following year. 1394 Pre-Camarilla, first inter clan meeting to deal with anarchs 1395 Tyler's attack, Anarch revolt begins 1405 Lasombra dies at the hands of his childe Gratiano and the Anarchs he allied with. 1420 Anarch movement solidifies: Vinculum comes into common use 1444 Giovanni dinner party (setting of the last supper) 1450 Camarilla officially forms 1486 Malleus Maleficarum distributed and Inquisition reinvigorated 1433- Vlad Tepes Dracul, Dracula born. His grandfather receives information from Durga Syn, leading to the destruction of several Tzimisce anarchs. Tepes captures a Tzimisce and is made a Kindred in return for the Kindreds release. 1450- After fifty years of tedious debate on the proposed Camarilla, the Anarchs forced the Elders hands. Bishop Gratiano learned the secret of breaking Blood Bonds, and of Vaulderie from the Tzimisce Lugoj. It is said Gratiano diablerized his Sire, LaSombra. Tzimisce anarchs are said to have destroyed the Tzimisce Antediluvian. Toreador Rafael de Corazon reproposes the Camarilla and it was formed this time. Under the cloak of the Masquerade, the Kindred are no longer at risk, freeing them to act against the Assamites who have schismed. Some Assamites desire to work with the anarchs while others hold to the path set by Haqim. Those true to Haqim send the Turks to invade Europe for the next thirty years. Inner Circle meetings of the Camarilla are held in Venice of the Giovanni for the next 500 years. Clan Ventrue proposes the Convention of Thorns to punish and bring the rebellious clans into the Camarilla but is opposed by Vasantesana, a Malkavian. She is overruled by the Ventrue and the Brujah are brought into the Camarilla. She leads many Malkavians into the Sabbat. The Tzimisce and LaSombra go to war with each other and the Camarilla for the next 400 years, in what is called the Sabbat Wars. Tremere begin infiltrating the politics, commerce, and Church of the Kine, as well as promoting universities and institutions that reduce belief in the supernatural. The sleeping Tremere is rumored to have undergone a change, and the Tremere head-quarters is moved from Transylvania to Vienna. 1453- Constantinople Byzantium conquered by the Turks. The Toreadors move to Europe but the majority return to Italy. The Renaissance spreads across Europe, but is at its peak in Italy. Exploration of the world begins and the Gangrel are in the forefront, followed by the Ventrue and Sabbat LaSombra, and later on the Tremere. 14xx- LaSombra arrange the marriage of Ferdinand and Isabella, unifying Spain. 14xx- LaSombra send the Spanish Armada against England. 1484- Pope Innocent XIII adds witches to the Inquisition list. 1493- October 23, the Jyhad, also known as the Anarch Movement, ends, according to the Sabbat. 1486- Accorrding to the Inquisition book, vampires began to band together into the Camarilla. 1496- The Treaty of Tyre ends warfare with the Assamites. The Tremere bestow the Curse upon them making Kindred blood poison to them. The Convention of Thorns that same year saw the fall of the Anarch move-ment and return of many Anarchs into the Camarilla., the Sabbat begins, comprised mostly of Tzimisce and Lasombra. Eventually most Sabbat are driven from the continent to the New World. By the 1600's the Tal'mahe'Ra's citadel fell. In the mid 1700's the Treaty of Enoch reunited the sundered sect and three years later they had retaken their citadel. 1658- The Florentine Heresy unrooted. Inquisitors burned for knowingly ministering to Kindred, lupines and witches. NAPOLEONIC ERA 1743- Masquerade broken in London by an Anarch. Camarilla formally acknowledges the fact of centuries-the power of the Prince over his Domain. 1750- Younger Tremere go missing and it is found Goratrix has allied with the Sabbat and taken them with him. Tremere outlaws him and His, branding them with a mark only Tremere can see. At some point the Sabbat Civil War ocurred. Mid 18th century- Split in Brujah ranks between haves and have nots power comes to a head. Younger Brujah assist with fomenting the American Revolution, working in America and in England against Ventrue. No real involvement occurred however, as the Ventrue took an interest in the conflict when not involved in problems with Anarchs at home. Sabbat participation was strong however. 1789- First Settite lands in Australia, one year after the British. 1804- Priscus Gustav Mallenhous, a Ventrue Antitribu, creates the Sabbat Inquisition to root out demonic influence. 1845- The Unconquered Assamites seek to reestablish Alamut in India but Ventrue led British armies destroy it. 1848- Anarch power peaks in France. Brujah, Sabbat and Setites chase many Toreador from France with contributions from Anarch Toreadors. Some Toreador and the Brujah work together and Napoleon is released from prison, then appointed general. The Brujah plans are squashed by Napoleon, but the Toreadors benefit from the many artworks Napoleon brings to Paris from his conquests. The late 19th century sees many Brujah Idealists overthrown along with aristocracies and monarchical rule. Late 19th century- Arcanum, "the White Monks", forms around Paris when two Rosicrucian Orders fall out. They study all arcane phenomena. The most famous Blood Hunt ever occurs over the Whitechapel, England, slayings. The Hunt proceeded throughout Europe and much of North America, but the culprit "Lord Fianna", remains at large. Blood Hunts are rare occurrences and not to be taken lightly. INDUSTRIAL AGE Ventrue prosper with rise of industry. Camarilla expands and war with Sabbat continues. Clan Ventrue assumes current corporation-like form. The Ventrue use English and German pawns to overcome Toreadors lead in Age of Exploration. Sabbat maintains a solid hold on the East Coast despite the Camarilla throughout the growth of the US. Sabbat and Ventrue slowly force the Brujah westward. Ventrue and Toreadors control most cities there. Ventrue expand into the South. Their practice of using slaves as cattle leads to Civil War. Brujah in particular oppose them, along with younger Kindred of all clans, including Ventrue. 20TH CENTURY 1908- Papal Office of the Inquisition renamed the Congregation of the Holy Office and forbidden to use force. Pope Pius X allows Order of Leopold to depart Church. 1919- Setites take advantage of Prohibition. 1924- The Sabbat Inquisition is re-established by a Black Hand Dominion, Julian. 1943- Glodker concentration camp "lost to Allied bombing" after a Gangrel is incarcerated with the Szdano Gypsy clan. 1944- Ventrue control Russia until intraclan warfare devastated itself.Clan leaders in England and Russia battle the more established leaders in Germany. Gangrel, Nosferatu, and Tzimisce and others wander at will. Brujah idealists take control, and Anarchs worldwide combine to keep the Ventrue too busy to deal with Russia although American Ventrue get President Wilson to assist the White Army. 1944- Los Angeles site of Anarch rebellion. Anarch Free States declared. Nosferatu, Gangrel and Ravnos clans sit in the council. Assamites destroy several Russian Princes. Something else destroys others causing great turmoil in Russia, and its downfall. This 'something' is suspected to be the 4th Generation Nosferatu Antediluvian Baba Yaga. Toreadors are second to the Ventrue in Camarilla power. Brujah Idealist Princes still control Switzerland, Italy and Greece, and many European countries have been under Brujah control or direct rule at one time or another. It is rumored that the Brujah have slain the Ventrue founder. Sabbat rules Detroit, Toronto, Montreal, New York, Philadelphia, Pittsburgh and Portland through fear, hatred, anger and physical violence. Miami was controlled until recently, but no longer. 1984- Eastern Hand discovers Souleaters in Libya and destroys them. Absimiliard, Arikel, Set/Setekh, Ennoia, Haquim/Assam, Malkav, Ravnos are the only Antedilvians thought to still exist in the present day, but there are tales of LaSomra and Tzimisce both having survived their supposed Diablerization. Rumors: 1) Caine and his secrets rest in a place called Shalkamense, protected by the Inconnu. 2) The Princes start sacrificing their childer to the Inquistion. Probably in the middle of said encounter with the Inquisition. So around 1260. 3) St. Germaine was revealed to be a 4th generation non-Salurbi childer of Saulot. Germaine had belonged an older bloodline sired by Saulot before Saulot sought Golconda. The earlier bloodline's Discipline was based on deception -- the power to impersonate almost any vampire. Another thing: It would seem to me that alot of 4th and 5th generation kindred are rather young. If the Second City fell 8,000 years ago, and the Antedeluvians have been in torpor for much of that time, it seems to me that just about all 4th gens should be at least 3,000 years old, if not much more. Many 5th gens would be 1-2 thousand years old (in my campaign, Ranulf de Calais, former prince of London, was Embraced in the 9th century AD). Think of the time scale! Some Antediluvians are very active. Cappocadious was running around in the Dark Ages, when he Embraced Augustus Giovannia. The Methuselahs (4ths) are always creating childer an hiding them in Anarch movements, as well as offering still weak newly created 5th generation vampires as payments to diabloists. Also See Antediluvians